femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Hinks (Whisper of Fear)
Ivy Hinks (Mena Suvari) was the main villainess from the 2013 Lifetime film, Whisper of Fear (alternately titled, Stalkers; airdate April 13, 2013). Backstory Ivy Hinks was the girlfriend of Jen Andrews, having first met at an office Christmas party. The pair instantly became lovers, though Ivy developed an obsession with Jen, who was already in a relationship with her boyfriend, Sean Brower. Ivy used her job with the credit bureau to deny Sean a loan, which led to Jen crying on Ivy's shoulder, resulting in the pair making love. However, Jen began to realize Ivy's true evil demeanor when she learned that Sean's building was burned down, with Jen realizing the Ivy was the culprit. Jen left Ivy and went back with Sean, but in the time that passed, Ivy began obsessively stalking Jen. However, Ivy was never prosecuted due to Jen not testifying out of fear. Events Ivy was first shown in a disguise at Jen's home, stating to Jen that she missed her. After Jen revealed her entire history to Detective Diane Harken and DA Julia Whitman, the former visited Ivy at her workplace, with Ivy acting concerned for Jen and attempting to portray Sean as an abuser. Later on, however, the evil Ivy returned to Jen's home armed with a crowbar, only to find Diane in Jen's bed, holding the villainess at gunpoint. Ivy was handcuffed and taken into custody, and afterwards, she stated that nothing would tear her and Jen apart, while referring to Diane as a frightened woman "lost in the woods, thousands of miles from home. This angered Diane, as it hinted that Ivy knew about her past as Gina Moretti, and that she was hiding from her abusive ex-lover. It was revealed that Ivy would only face attempted aggravated assault, and she was shown being released, much to Diane's dismay. The maniacal madwoman later returned to Jen's home and tied up both her and Sean, while brandishing a gun. Ivy forced Jen to choose between her and Sean, threatening to shoot the latter if she didn't comply, but when police arrived, the villainess fired shots, striking Cliff Wagner non-fatally. Ivy managed to escape after Diane entered the house Climax & Death In the film's climax, Diane received a call from a vengeful Ivy, which ended with the reveal that Ivy had abducted Diane's son, Henry. She ordered Diane to bring Jen with her so she and Henry could be exchanged, and once they arrived at the meeting point, they found Ivy (armed with a gun) with Henry. The trade was made, after which Ivy fired shots at Diane and Henry, Jen tackled her deranged ex-lover, only to end up shot by Ivy (she survived due to wearing a vest). Diane pursued Ivy to the roottop of the building, where Ivy pointed her gun at Julia, only to end up shot by Diane. Ivy surrendered to Diane, who told Ivy to pick up her gun. When Ivy refused, Diane fired several shots at Ivy, killing her. It was later revealed that Ivy had been using her computer to make contact with (among others) Diane/Gina's ex-husband, giving him the whereabouts of Diane and Henry. Trivia *Mena Suvari also played villainess Allison Cowley on Psych. Gallery Ivy Hinks 2.jpg Ivy Hinks 3.jpg Ivy Hinks Pistol.jpg|Ivy holding Sean at gunpoint Ivy & Henry.jpg|Ivy holding Henry hostage Ivy Demise.gif|Ivy shot and killed by Diane Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Arson Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot